In the case of timepieces with complications, numerous functions comprise mobile bodies maintained in position by sprung arms. The positional change takes place often during the date change and the motor means must provide an energy peak following this moment. Furthermore, this period of the day is not favourable for corrections, which are not recommended, between 22 o'clock and midnight on a number of mechanisms.
The document EP 2 642 354 A1 in the name of OMEGA SA describes a clockmaking mechanism for display and correction of the state of two different temporal sizes for a timepiece comprising a movement driving a first display mechanism for display of a first size and a second display mechanism for display of a second size, and comprising an adjustment element. These first and second display mechanisms respectively comprise a first and a second driving mechanism, comprising a common driving mechanism, driven by the movement, and controlling the drive of one of the display mechanisms by momentary jump, and of the other by dragging. They comprise respectively a first and second correction mechanism, comprising a common correction mechanism driven by the adjustment element and independent of the common driving mechanism, and comprising a security friction-spring.
The document CH 706 265 A2, in the name of ETA SA Manufacture Horlogère Suisse, describes a rapid correction mechanism for a timepiece, with a control element controlling a train for adjustment and correction of first and second displays via first and second toothings. This train drives a star wheel which drives a control arm of a pivoting lever which comprises, for an alternating correction of the first or second display, opposite these toothings, a first and a second beak, a single one of which can interact, at the same time, with the toothing which it faces, and elastic restoring means have a tendency to return the lever into an inactive position in which no beak interacts with any toothing.